


Монстр

by LynxCancer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Romance, Xylocopa Violacea, ангст, оборотень Кайло Рен, ревнивый собственник Кайло Рен, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCancer/pseuds/LynxCancer
Summary: Очень романтическая история о любви девушки и оборотня





	Монстр

　　Есть заповедные часы — в конце весны или в начале лета, когда просыпаться по всем меркам горожанина слишком рано, но на улице уже совершенно светло. На асфальте подсыхает роса, щебечут птицы, и солнце, по-летнему уверенное, заглядывает в окна и балконы. Кажется, если поддаться его призыву и побороть сон, можно застать в безлюдном мире что-то чудесное, что-то не предназначенное для простых глаз...

***

　　— Ого, что это?  
　　— Где?  
　　— Вон-вон, смотри, летает, жужжит как вертолет.  
　　— Ох, вот это жучара!  
　　Молодые люди перегнулись через перила балкона, следя за полетом крупного черного насекомого.  
　　— Рей, иди сюда, посмотри...  
　　— Что там? — Девушка вышла на балкон с чайником в руках.  
　　— Ты видела когда-нибудь таких жуков?  
　　Вокруг балкона от карниза до карниза были натянуты лески, и по ним вилась декоративная фасоль, которую Рей когда-то в апреле проращивала из семян. С тех пор растения были заботливо пересажены в ящики, выдворены на балкон, где вытянулись, взобрались по леске — Рей всегда мечтала пить чай на открытом воздухе в зеленой беседке — и теперь цвели крупными алыми цветами. Неведомый зверь с низким гудением кружил около них.  
　　— А ты уверен, что это жук?  
　　— А кто?  
　　— Жуки же не питаются нектаром. Это бражник, ребята.  
　　— Кто?  
　　— Бражник, бабочка.  
　　— Это не похоже на бабочку. Это какой-то монстр, Чужой. С мой палец длиной... ну, с полпальца...  
　　— Бражники бывают очень здоровые... Ребята, это шмель.  
　　— Че, правда? Такие бывают?  
　　— Не знаю, я первый раз вижу.  
　　Монстр отлетел от балкона, потом вернулся вновь — иссиня-черный с металлическим отливом, такой не похожий на привычных уютно-мохнатых шмелей, к тому же гораздо крупнее. Соцветие прогнулось под его весом, но он ловко и деловито обработал цветок, потом снова взмыл в воздух в поисках новой цели.  
　　Финн попятился, прижимая к себе чашку:  
　　— Уйди от меня! Бр-р, такая зверюга укусит — мало не покажется.  
　　— Чего ты боишься? — поморщилась Рей. — Не укусит, если его не хватать. Только комары кусают по собственной инициативе, знаешь ли. — Она хлопнула себя по голому плечу.  
　　— Меня шершень кусал, — поделился По. — А это даже больше шершня. Может, попьем чай на кухне?  
　　— Да вы что, издеваетесь, а зачем я несла? — Рей потрясла чайником и хлопнула себя по лодыжке. — Хотя ладно, пойдем. Вечер уже, кусаются, сволочи.

***

　　— Ребята зовут пить пиво, пойдешь? По про тебя спрашивал.  
　　Роуз зашнуровывала ботинки в прихожей. Рей в задумчивости остановилась в дверях:  
　　— Не знаю... Собрались бы они немного пораньше...  
　　— Рей! Ты издеваешься? Восемь вечера — это рано!  
　　— Я через час захочу спать, а вы вечно засиживаетесь за полночь. Возьми ключ, кстати.  
　　— Возьму. А ты опять будешь вставать в четыре утра и караулить Чужого?  
　　— Это пчела-плотник.  
　　— Кто?  
　　— Xylocopa Violacea, редкий вид одиночных пчел, занесен в Красную книгу. Самки строят гнезда в старых бревнах, поэтому и «плотник». Самец имеет гарем из двух-трех самок, живущих поблизости, и охраняет эту территорию от других самцов...  
　　— Не хочу ничего знать про это чудовище, которое тебе дороже нас! Ты им весь Инстаграм заспамила.  
　　— Четыре фотки — это не «заспамила». Ну, пять. Шесть... или семь? Не помню.  
　　Роуз ничего не сказала, но посмотрела с осуждением.

***

　　Рей с детства любила цветы. Вероятно, все дело в книжке про Дюймовочку с прекрасными иллюстрациями, которые она любила разглядывать еще до того, как научилась читать. В детстве она, играя, воображала себя феей и даже собиралась написать книгу «Волшебница Цветочного замка». В Цветочном замке жила она и другие феи, происходили разнообразные приключения, и там еще фигурировал Черный Рыцарь, который был злым, а потом оказался хорошим... Рей уже все забыла.  
　　Сейчас ее замок состоял из фасоли, чьи мягкие широкие листья окружали и затеняли чуть ли не последний в доме незастекленный балкон.

　　Вместе с цветами в круг ее интереса волей-неволей попадали и насекомые-опылители. С ними получались интересные фотографии. Но ни одно до сих пор не увлекало ее настолько. Она вставала без будильника, по свету дня и пению птиц, завтракала, поливала цветы и садилась на балконе с зеркалкой. Часто утро проходило в наблюдениях за бабочками или птицами на ближайшем дереве, но Рей умела ждать. И наступал момент, когда в утреннем воздухе разносился басовитый гул и долгожданный гость появлялся в поле зрения.  
　　У Рей наконец появилась возможность без помех рассмотреть этого редкого зверя. Он был как оживший драгоценный камень: весь темно-синий, глянцево блестящий на солнце, немного пугающий своими размерами и одновременно приводящий в восторг.  
　　— Красивый, красивый, — беззвучно шептала Рей, примериваясь к нему с фотоаппаратом, осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть.

　　Постепенно она наловчилась приближаться почти вплотную, когда он был занят сбором нектара, такой эффектный на фоне красных лепестков. Или садился отдохнуть на перила, растопырив свои тонированные крылья под углом, как истребитель четвертого поколения, умывался и прихорашивался. Тело у него было не такое мохнатое, как у шмелей, словно бронированное, и выглядело более стройным, хотя и не таким узким, как у ос или бражников. Было в этом животном — крупном, мощном и в то же время подтянутом — какое-то мужественное очарование.

　　Они сблизились, можно сказать, сдружились после одного случая. Рей, по обыкновению, встала на рассвете и, зайдя на кухню, услышала знакомое жужжание и глухой удар о стекло. Должно быть, ксилокоп влетел в форточку и теперь не мог найти дорогу обратно. Рей нашла его на подоконнике за цветочными горшками и попыталась выгнать полотенцем, но он шарахнулся прочь от окна, сделал круг, протанцевал вдоль полочки со специями и неуклюже упал в щель между холодильником и обеденным столом.  
　　— Ой-ой, только не за холодильник, я ж тебя не достану оттуда! — проворчала Рей и на четвереньках полезла под стол.  
　　Ее любимец перебирал ногами по плинтусу, пыльный и несчастный. Полотенце было в руке, но Рей побоялась помять, поломать драгоценные темно-синие крылья. Тогда она просто осторожно, чтобы не испугать, подставила палец, перегородив ему путь.  
　　— Надеюсь, ты не будешь меня кусать.  
　　И он вполз на палец.  
　　У него были цепкие когтистые лапки, как у майского жука, но помягче. Осторожно-осторожно Рей вынесла его из-под стола, выпрямилась, свободной рукой отставила цветочные горшки на табуретку рядом и настежь открыла окно.  
　　— Ну что, лети.  
　　Она поднесла руку к глазам, то ли бессознательно пытаясь понять, чего этому насекомому еще не хватает, то ли чтобы полюбоваться напоследок. Увидела мордочку, внушительные жвала — ну да, они же прогрызают дерево... Он чуть качнул головой и попереступал передними лапками — как будто обнимал ее палец. Потом расправил крылья и взмыл в сияющее летнее небо.

***

　　Может, это ей только казалось, но с тех пор он стал чаще прилетать на балкон. Рей неизменно умилялась и постепенно начала разговаривать с ним вслух. А он сам садился ей на руку или на плечо. Рей сначала побаивалась, что он попытается приземлиться на голову и запутается в волосах, но он вел себя благоразумно — насколько это можно отнести к насекомому. Ее подмывало похвастаться перед друзьями, что у нее теперь есть ручная пчела.

　　— … Короче, можно взять кусок бревна, некрашеного, это важно. Просверлить дырки и сделать для них убежище...  
　　— Господи, только этого нам не хватало!  
　　— Да погоди, я же не предлагаю прямо сейчас...  
　　Очередным субботним вечером они — Рей, По, Финн и Роуз — снова пили чай на балконе у Рей. Для четверых было тесновато, поэтому все, как на фуршете, стояли. Чайник, сахарница и пакет с сушками уместились на маленьком столике, который Рей продали как подставку для цветов.  
　　— Это полный бред, — резюмировал По. — Завести у себя на балконе полный улей ядовитых насекомых...  
　　— Да блин, какой улей? Если ты думаешь, что это как гнездо обычных пчел или ос, то нет. Фиолетовые ксилокопы не живут колониями. Это одна пчела, которая будет прилетать, бурить тоннель, откладывать туда яйца, каждое с запасом пыльцы, и улетать. Личинки развивается полностью самостоятельно, потом взрослые пчелы вылезают из бревна, и адью. Но, конечно, наши квартирные хозяева такого не поймут, — добавила Рей с грустью.  
　　— Правильно сделают, — подтвердила Роуз. — А насколько они ядовитые?  
　　— Пишут, что укус в шею смертелен.  
　　— Смертелен?!  
　　— Ты прикормила у нас на балконе смертельно ядовитое насекомое?  
　　— Роуз, я не знаю, каким долбоклюем надо быть, чтобы выбесить пчелу, а потом подставить ей шею для укуса. Он просто летает, опыляет, я за ним наблюдаю, и все. Если не хватать его руками, он не укусит. Кстати, вон он. Вон-вон, смотрите!  
　　Приметное черное насекомое появилось из-за широких фасолевых листьев и стало кружить по балкону. Роуз взвизгнула и вжалась в Финна, когда плотник подлетел слишком близко. Затем он направился в сторону Рей. По, стоявший рядом, на миг замер с вытаращенными глазами, потом резким движением выплеснул в насекомое остатки чая из своей кружки. Горячая жидкость тяжело ударила в листья , запачкала подставки для цветов и улетела за борт.  
　　— Ты что делаешь, придурок?  
　　— Кыш, кыш от меня, монстр!  
　　Монстр успел увернуться от чая и с грозным жужжанием спикировал на обидчика.  
　　— Так, вон отсюда! — Рей вытолкала По с балкона. — Не хватало еще, чтоб вы мне цветы опрокинули.  
　　Практичная Роуз подхватила чай и сахар, Финну остались сушки, и вся компания эвакуировалась в комнату. Рей задержалась вытереть лужи.  
　　Виновник этого переполоха как ни в чем не бывало собирал мед.  
　　— Что-то ты агрессивный сегодня, — сказала ему Рей между делом. — Не стоило их так пугать.  
　　Тот оторвался от цветка и перелетел ей на плечо. Рей привычным движением сняла его на палец и заглянула в мордочку.  
　　— А ты самец, — проговорила она задумчиво, разглядывая его усики: два последних членика красные, последний изогнутый. — Ревнивый собственник, значит. Имеешь гарем из двух-трех самок?  
　　Ксилокоп застенчиво потоптался на месте.  
　　— Я никому не скажу, что у тебя нет жала, — пообещала Рей. — Не буду ронять твой авторитет.

***

　　В июне наступила сессия, и у Рей совершенно сбился режим.  
　　Роуз временно съехала к Финну заниматься — ну, ясно, чем они там занимались; Рей никто не мешал, но она все равно ложилась поздно. Вставать, как раньше, на рассвете и заниматься с утра — не хватало силы воли, она едва-едва продирала глаза по будильнику, а вечером снова засиживалась над учебниками допоздна. Наблюдения за живой природой отменились сами собой, Рей едва хватало на то, чтобы поливать цветы.

　　В ту ночь она легла, когда почувствовала, что третий раз читает одну и ту же строчку формул.  
　　Разбудила ее возня на балконе. Она не сразу сообразила, что это не сон.  
　　Было очень рано и пасмурно, в такие утра заросли на балконе выглядели угрюмо. И там кто-то был. Ей не послышалась и не привиделось — за балконной дверью стоял во весь рост высокий мужчина в черном. В сумерках, сквозь тюль лица было не разглядеть, но Рей могла поклясться: она никогда не встречала никого похожего.  
　　Она бы запомнила: широкие, немного сутулые плечи, пышные черные волосы до плеч...  
　　Рей замерла. Она привыкла спать с открытым балконом, иначе было слишком душно. И сейчас ничего не отделяло ее от чужого мужчины вдвое крупнее ее. Как он вообще туда попал? Четвертый этаж, пожарной лестницы нет. Влезть с чужого балкона, не повредив ни одного растения, не порвав ни одной опоры? При его-то габаритах?  
　　Леденящий страх — страх перед необъяснимым — затопил внутренности.  
　　Пришелец качнул головой, будто решаясь — он не замечал Рей, та спала в глубине комнаты, — и осторожно, чтобы не порвать тюлевую занавеску, нажал на дверь.  
　　Надо было что-то делать, и быстро. Рей как была, в ночнушке, вскочила с дивана и с разбегу всем телом навалилась на дверь со своей стороны.  
　　— Куда ты лезешь, вон отсюда! — выкрикнула она первое, что пришло в голову.  
　　Как ни странно, он отступил без борьбы. Дверь захлопнулась. Рей поневоле оказалась лицом к лицу с незваным гостем.  
　　Он не походил на грабителя. Вообще ни на кого, кого она ожидала увидеть. Сквозь стекло и тюль на нее смотрели печальные карие глаза. Полные яркие губы были приоткрыты и чуть вздрагивали, точно собирались что-то сказать. Бледное угловатое лицо с крупным носом, который его совершенно не портил, а лишь придавал своеобразного мужественного очарования, было как будто вообще не из этого мира. Лицо сказочного рыцаря, зачарованного принца, на котором застыла растерянность и горечь: как будто, закрыв перед ним дверь, она глубоко ранила его...  
　　Это длилось секунду, а потом незнакомец исчез. Рей вздрогнула от неожиданности: там, где был человек, возникла черная пчела, которая сначала ударилась в стекло, а потом с жужжанием сделала зигзаг по балкону, нырнула между листьев фасоли и пропала.

　　Это было слишком странно, чтобы как-то реагировать на то, что произошло. Рей просто легла досыпать, потом проснулась, сходила на экзамен, потом в столовую, потом в библиотеку... Вечером они вчетвером гуляли в парке и пили пиво в честь сдачи. Странное утреннее происшествие затерлось в памяти, и вскоре Рей уже не могла сказать, было оно или самозародилось в ее утомленном мозгу от недосыпа и нервного перенапряжения.

***

　　Три ночи спустя ей приснился Цветочный замок. Он был в точности таким, как она оставила его лет в шесть или семь, когда выросла из этой игры. В красках, в мельчайших подробностях, которых она уже не помнила наяву. И там был он — черный рыцарь с печальными глазами встретил ее в беседке из красной фасоли.  
　　— Рей, — сказал он проникновенно, — у меня нет никакого гарема из двух-трех самок. Только ты. Ты одна.  
　　Рей открыла рот, чтобы ответить, и проснулась.

***

　　Сессия кончилась. Дни пошли на убыль, а жара в гору. Красная фасоль по-прежнему цвела, хотя из прежних цветов внизу стеблей уже завязались стручки.  
　　Фиолетовый ксилокоп не прилетал. Или прилетал, но ни утром, ни вечером, ни днем по выходным ей не удавалось застать его. Потом Рей перестала вставать на рассвете.  
　　Потом кончилось лето.

　　На холодном ветру, обрывая засохшие стебли, чтобы отвязать лески и освободить балкон, Рей вдруг остро ощутила, что это — последнее напоминание о загадочном летнем приключении, о котором она до сих пор не знала, что думать.  
　　Смутная, ноющая пустота в груди, оставшаяся от того утра, так никуда и не делась.

　　Загадочный незнакомец снился ей еще несколько раз, осенью и зимой. Эти сны уже не были такими красочными и живыми, как первый: они просто сидели на кухне у нее или где-то в гостях, и Рей горячо говорила:  
　　— Понимаешь, даже если б я поцеловала тебя и ты стал человеком, что дальше? У тебя нет документов, жилья, работы... никаких средств к существованию. Я бы не смогла прокормить тебя...  
　　Потом просыпалась с чувством жгучего стыда за эти жалкие доводы, больше похожие на запоздалую попытку оправдаться. 

　　В апреле она достала банку с декоративной фасолью, покатала в ладони пригоршню блестящих бордовых зерен и высыпала обратно. У нее не будет второго шанса сделать то, что мучительно хотелось сделать, сказать то, что не успела сказать. Пчелы-плотники переживают зиму, но — только самки.

***

　　Как-то Рей вышла из подъезда вынести мусор. На ветвях чирикали синицы, где-то поодаль шоркал метлой одинокий дворник. Под стеной дома доживали последние дни отвалы грязного снега, но газоны уже зеленели вовсю, а на клумбах цвели крокусы и примулы. Над ними жужжали первые шмели.  
　　У Рей екнуло сердце: в боковом зрении блеснуло знакомое черно-синее... На желтых цветах примулы, соскальзывая и помогая себе крыльями, возилась крупная ксилокопа. Рей поставила ведро на землю. Медленно, как в кино, насекомое оторвалось от цветка и полетело к ней.  
　　— Это ты... — сами прошептали губы.  
　　В следующий миг перед ней стоял высокий мужчина в джинсах и темно-синей куртке и как будто собирался что-то сказать.  
　　— Не говори ничего! Прости, прости! — выпалила Рей, бросилась к нему и поцеловала.  
　　У него были восхитительные губы — пухлые, нежные. Поцелуй получился упоительным, лучше чем все, что Рей успела испытать на своем небогатом жизненном опыте. Потом она почувствовала, что ее берут за плечи две большие ладони. Ее незнакомец мягко отстранился и серьезно заглянул ей в глаза сверху вниз.  
　　— Рей, — проговорил он с волнением. — Мне есть на что жить. Я работаю начальником отдела, и у меня есть квартира. Выходи за меня замуж.

　　

**Хэппи энд**

**Author's Note:**

> Xylocopa Violacea, истинное воплощение Кайло Рена в мире пчел.  
> [](http://www.stockpholio.net/view/image/id/5110475339#.WvWGMta-lCW)


End file.
